


Surfer Girl

by MarieVance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieVance/pseuds/MarieVance
Summary: Hermione's an adrenaline junkie who loves to surf. Draco's a pro surfer on tour. Will love crash over them on the beaches of Australia? Or will Draco drown in heartache?





	Surfer Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted Dramione! Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing except the little bit of dribble. Ownership belongs to those who created it.

**Surfer Girl** by the Beach Boys

* * *

 

_Little surfer little one_

_Made my heart come all undone_

The first time I saw her my heart skipped a beat. I had never met someone so beautiful. So magnificent on the waves.

_Do you love me do you surfer girl_

_Surfer girl my little surfer girl_

She was stunning. Out there on the waves. So carefree.

_I have watched you on the shore_

_Standing by the ocean's roar_

Everyday I would come just to see.

_Do you love me do you surfer girl_

_Surfer girl my little surfer girl_

I didn't know you came everyday just for me.

_We could ride the surf together_

The waves are your home. Our home.

_While our love would grow_

I am as happy by your side as I am watching you ride.

_In my Woody I would take you everywhere i go_

I would follow you to the ends of the earth, if only you'd allow.

_So I say from me to you_

_I will make your dreams come true_

Had I known your love for me would be the key, I would have found you more quickly.

_Do you love me do you surfer girl_

_Surfer girl my little surfer girl_

She has my heart and I hers.

We live on the shores.

The waves are our home.

_Well_

_Girl surfer girl my little surfer girl_

_Well_

_Girl surfer girl my little surfer girl_

Now we have our own little surfer girl to share.

_Well_

_Girl surfer girl my little surfer girl_

Our daughter looks just like her mother. She too is at home on the waves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
